Stay ON HOLD
by Kidette
Summary: There was no school today. I suppose that's good. But, it didn't really feel like it was supposed to be one, to be honest I wanted to go to school, I wanted to learn, i'm not really a listening type or learning but I feel as if all of this was because the
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, it's me again, i'm not a really persistent person so, that's probably why I didn't finish my last story, BUT, I will. I think...It's just that no one was really commenting on my last story I had a lot of views, I can tell you that but not a lot of follows or favs. So while I was typing it cuz i was thinking 'already started it might as well carry on' But then I deleted it. (What'd I say not persistent) BUT, after a while i had this big idea and i was picturing the whole thing but so I was like...IT MUST BE DONE...It's kind of like a cross-over with If I Stay but I didn't want to put it as a cross-over because no-one would really know it's there...and it's not really a love story but a best-friend tragedy and maybe just a hint of romance, but i'm just making it as i go along. Anyways RandR and Follow or Favourite please...Bye!_

* * *

 _Isn't it amazing how life's one thing, and in an instant, it becomes something else?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

There was no school today. I suppose that's good. But, it didn't really feel like it was supposed to be one, to be honest I wanted to go to school, I wanted to learn, i'm not really a listening type or learning but I feel as if all of this was because there was no school, all of this was because I hadn't been in a ninety-minuet class lecture. None of this would have happened.

At least people say so.

I was so alone with myself.

With no one. I didn't know what to do. No instructions, nothing.

I was so scared, I was just left with a choice.

To live,

Or die.

* * *

I was new to the academy. I was a meister. It was my dream to go to the DWMA, at my parents jumped at the chance to bring me here, after discovering my ability. After a while I met my meister Liling Moon, now my best friend, were basically sisters now. It wasn't long before we were noticed for how powerful and persistant we were with our missions, and with our soul resonance it was unbelievable for two little fourteen year olds. We were personally sent to the EAT class in class crescent moon. It wasn't long before we met Maka and the others were pretty much family now.

I stare at the sealing on a Thursday morning trying to find pictures in the detailing. I try to fall asleep again but i'm unsuccessful. I check my clock. It's 5:10. Hmmm, I still have another two hours. What should I do... The sun's barely up yet.''What should I do...'' I say tapping my finger on my lips.

I hop up sitting on my bum still in the bed. ''LILING YOU AWAKE?!'' I scream so it echo's throughout the apartment just to make sure she heard me. Nothing but a moan then silence. She's not going to be leaving her bed for a while now... I hop out my bed and think about starting the day early. I hop out of bed brushing my teeth and washing my face then I start to check the mail. Nope, nothing, nada. No letter from the academy. I applied for an advanced EAT class at the academy, as so as Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Liling, Black*Star, and Tsubaki but the difference is they all made it, if I don't get it, then Liling will get a new partner and I'll be stuck in class crescent moon forever! They all assured me that of course I would get it but, I won't believe until I actually see it. So I stay there looking at our mail slot waiting for it to just magically slip right through our door.

Maybe,

If I stare at the door hard enough my concentration will bring the letter to me, (I recently started testing this out since watching the old classic Matilda.) I didn't even notice I had plopped down on my butt infront of the door, I was too busy concentrating. _Concentrate, concentrate,-your not concentrating hard enough you bastard! CONCENTRATE!_ Suddenly my mind dragged me into the whimsical world of deja-vu. I didn't even remember what I was staring at again, all I knew is that I had done this before...

''Seriously.'' Said a familiar voice.

''What?''

''How long have you been staring at that damn thing Ash?''

''What thing, I don't even remember at what I was staring at, I just know i've done this before...Hasn't this happened already?''

''It sure has, and you were staring at the mail slot again.''

''For what?''

''What do you think.''

I stare for a moment losing myself trying to figure out why, I had done this now, and in the past.

''Has this happened before?'' I ask again.

''Ugh! The letter Ashleigh, you were waiting for the letter damn it!'' The familiar voice, (a.k.a Linling for those of you who haven't translated yet)

I continue to stare.

''But, why? Does the universe count on me staring at the letter?''

''Not at the letter, for the letter and stop annoying me. Anyway, Maka and Soul and BlackStar and Tsubaki-''

''No, I will not move my asset until that thin piece of paper slides through that slot made especially for it.''

''And **Kid** , along with Liz 'n Patty, are coming to pick us up for school today.'' She smirks stretching out Kid's name to get a catch by me. ''Btw, I can basically hear the heat in your face flaming up, guess I'll just tell 'em your not going.''

''No!'' I blush and pout and cross my arms angry at how easily she got me there. ''I mean, if it is apart of your wishes I will attend the walk towards the school. Hmph.'' I slowly get up but my legs are hurting from the criss-cross position i've been sitting in for about an hour.

''Liling!'' I whine. ''Help me!'' I hear a groan then a thump, then followed by a few stomps towards me. She grabs my arms and hoists me up. ''Thanks bestieeeee'' I say hugging her.

''Whatever,''

''Okay grumpy pants, let's get you your hot chocolate.''

After a while we started talking about the advanced class that everyone tried out for and only 50% of the meisters or weapons made it, we started fantasizing about what it would be like, also you get extra death scythe lessons and ways to get way more souls that just one at a time. Suddenly, I started getting anxious and nervous break-downs a few days after everyone started getting there's, then everybody calls me Death The Girl when I do, which I have to admit I honestly don't mind.

(~￣▽￣)~ I don't think Kid get's why I don't though.

I start to feel sleepy. I almost fall into to my plate of food then Linling quickly pulls the plate out from under me before it collides with my face and I only meet the hard solid table.

''Ouch.'' I say to tired to emphasize it.

''See, look what you did! Now your tired cuz you were up early staring at the mail slot! There gunna be picking us up in twenty-minuets go get ready!'' She says clicking in to her big sister attitude.

''It's probably *Yawn* just the hot *yawn* chocolate...you know how it...'' Then my voice trails off too slow to catch up to Liling already leaving the table. She carries/ guides a half sleeping me to the bathroom and gets my robe.

''Now, get dressed or the love of your life will see you like this.''

''Liling! Stop!'' I blush. She snickers and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

A few minuets later, I get my hair brushed. Liling's so pretty. She has natural brownish black hair then blonde streaks at the bottom and a nice body. (Chest wise, I have barely anything.) I blush when I look at myself. I have long black hair like Tsubaki's that ends at the end of my back. _So dull._ I think. I have slight curves just barely though. Liling has dark brown eyes that almost look like black, but change to a brighter brown in the sun, while I have a light hazel color in my eyes and my hair color changes each season, that's why Liling and I think we were secretly related or switched at birth or something like that.

I put my usual uniform on a mahogany skater skirt, long black socks that stop just above my knees, a regular plain jeans blue flannel tucked in with my long flowing hair put to one side. Then I through the mirror straight in my eyes and scream;

 _Screw off!_

Liling's used to it, it's my morning routine anyways. Then, she comes in with her regular, ''your so, weird'' My scream is kind of a sign to her that i'm done using the bathroom.

She's wearing a plaid skirt with a long droopy sweater, with only her fingers popping out from the sleeves, she looks pretty in it though. Then the door-bell rings and my heart jumps. Kid... Liling just sighs.

I'm the first to open the door, Maka's at the font along with Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Liz, Patty and Kid are all behind them.

''Hi, guys!'' It was followed by a jumbled 'Hi/hey, Ash/ Ashleigh' ''Aren't you forgeting something?'' Soul asked, sweating. All eyes were on me, including Kid's. Suddenly, I felt my face heat up. ''Huh? What?'' I start searching my body frantically. Tsubaki was just about to answer until I interrupted ''Wait! Don't tell me.'' There's a moment of thinking then I scream out; ''My birch!'' And run into my apartment. ''You guys can let yourselves in!'' I scream from afar.

''Liling?!Where's my birch?'' I shout from my room looking for the birch.

''I can't find mine either!'' She shouts from the other end of the apartment.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar all sit in the middle of it. Sweating, watching us dashing up and down the halls looking for our birches. ''I thought I told you to write it down on your wrist were I put mine and remind me to put down were you put yours!'' Liling shouts from the kitchen searching the cupboards. ''Sorry I forgot!'' I say from the bathroom searching the desk.

''S-should we help them?'' Maka asks.

''Nah, lets watch TV.'' BlackStar shrugs.

''Does anyone have a measuring tape?'' Kid says fixing the wooden table in the middle of the room in front of the TV. ''I think it's leaning slightly to the left, What kind of despicable person would do that?!'' Kid says sweating like crazy.

''FOUND IT!'' Liling and I said almost at the same time.

''Were was it?'' Liz asks curiously.

''In the fridge...'' I say itching my scalp in embarrassment.

''Hey what time is it?'' Liling asks Maka.

''Oh, Geez, we need to go it's 7:15! five more minuets!''

Rushing out the door Kid touched my hand.

≧◡≦ I don't think he realized though


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. How r u?_ (●´ω｀●) _when life gives u lemons, don't read them, please. They will ruin ur mind. Five minuets ago I just discovered that._

* * *

 _Sometimes we make choices in life, and sometimes choices make you._

* * *

We silently snook through the class into our chairs until BlackStar had to make his grand entrance and ruin it for all of us.

''MWA-HA-HA! THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS MADE HIS GRAND ENTRANCE, YOUR LIFE MAY NOW CONTINUE.''He shouted. We all just stared at him. I don't know if it was hatred, disgust, or just plain down feeling bad for him.

''BlackStar...'' Tsubaki hissed in a light way. ''What?'' He asked as if he didn't know what he did wrong. Because he didn't.

''Oh, I see you guys have finally arrived.'' Stein said without lifting his head from his dissection.

''Wuh-what do you mean? We were here the whole time...right-right guys?'' Everybody nods in agreement quickly. Stein slowly adjusts his screw and glasses then lifts up his head and stares at us. We all start to fidget, and look away. I could feel his glasses gleam. _He's reading our souls._ I think.

''So, I suppose you could repeat the 9 stages of dissection since there are nine of you and nine stages...''

''DON'T SAY NINE SAY EIGHT DAMN IT EIGHT IS BETTER!'' Kid says spazzing out. Of course it's nothing out of the ordinary so we just ignore him, except for Ashleigh who's dazing at him.

''So who volunteers to go first?'' Stein says adjusting his glasses and stabbing the knife and blade into the board the hopeless animal is on.

''Nobodyshouldbeabletosaysuchatorturousenumber-''

''Uh, Maka why don't you go first?'' Liz offers. Maka jumps in fright as Liz offers.

''Wuh, me?'' Stein turns to her.

''No, no, no, no aha, boys should go first don't you think Soul?'' Stein turns his head to Soul.

''Andifanyonewouldsaysomethingtorturousasninethentheworldwouldntbeatbalance-''

''Me!I'm pretty sure the rule is ladies first? Isn't that right Tsubaki? Let me be a gentleman and offer a chance to exploit your brains to Stein.'' Soul says putting an arm over Tsubaki who's sweating like crazy. Stein's head follows.

''N-no, i'm sure your wrong, it's B-blackStar who's the smart one out of all of us r-right BlackStar?''

''Ishoulddieihatemyselfihatemyselfimadisgustingpersonihatemyselfidisgustingidistgustingmyself-''

''Hey! NO, IT'S ASHLEIGH AND LILING NOT ME! IM GREAT NOT SMART!''

Then Nygus comes in. I swear she's an angel.

''GOOD MORNING SENSAII NYGUS!'' We all say with Haylos over our heads crossing our hands gleaming.

''Aw, Good Morning guys! Such good students, Stein may I see you for a second?'' Stein glares right through our bodies not taking her eyes off us until he leaves the room, ''Study something.'' I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, then I realize coincidentally everybody had done that. But we still had to be quiet, if he could read souls, I wouldn't not count on him to hear through doors.

''Hey, Liling, you and Ash wanna come over this Friday I hear school's ending early.'' Maka whispered. ''I'm inviting everyone else.'' I nod my head.

''Sure. Don't have anything to do anyway.'' I say flipping through the Leonardo Di Vinci creations book with my hand on my jaw looking only for pictures.

''Wait, what time? I'm getting a bit rusty on my soul resonance, an we might need to train a bit.''

''Don't worry 5pm 6ish?'' She says.

''Perfect.'' I turn to Ashleigh. Should I tell her? Naah, I'll tell her later. It's okay.

* * *

 _I'm sorry. I didn't do a lot. Oh well. I don't want to start the roller coaster climax yet. Do I?_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _Byyyye! Sprinklesprinklesprinkle_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello friends. Was it just yesterday I was talking to you? It felt like forever. I love you. Thank you. For reading my fic. I'm so weird. Forgive me. The doctor says I was born with it, and it might not go away._

●︿●

 _Okay, goodbye now. Please RandR. Okay, bye._

* * *

 _Sacrifice, That's what we do for the people we love._

* * *

Does the universe count on me getting this letter?

What if I don't? What will it change?

The hot chocolate feels good in-between my palms and legs, as I sit criss-crossed in front of the mail slot on the front door.

''Seriously, Ashleigh? I'm sick and tired of you doing this over and over again! Your gunna sleep in class again.'' Liling says passing me walking up and down looking for our birches again.

''Kid's coming over again along with the others to pick us up, even though ur ready you might want to get out of the way.''

''What if it doesn't come?'' I ask Liling as if she knows the answer to everything.

''It will, and you cant just-''

 _~Ding-dong_

''Are you going to get that, or do I have to?'' Liling says, I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

''Fine.'' She huffs steps over me and opens the door. ''Hey guys, let yourselves in.''

''Hey-Whoa what's up with her?'' Liz says pointing at me who's on the floor currently staring at the Mail Slot which is not in my view at the moment because the door is open. But still, I continue to stare into the same spot I was staring at before.

''I guess it's apart of her morning routine, staring at the mail slot in hopes the letter will magically appear.'' Liling says exaggerating.

''I'm nooot staring t the slot thinking it will magically appear Liling! I'm concentrating on the slot so it will appear.'' I say a bit irritated. '' And it's not going to happen if you guys disturb me from concentrating, And NOW I lost my focus!'' I whine.

''Where, sorry Ashleigh.'' Tsubaki says.

''It's o-''

''YAHOO~!'' BlcakStar says bursting through,

''You Idiot! I'm trying to concentrate now I TOTALLY lost my focus! If I don't focus then it probably won't come, idiotidiotidiotidiot-'' I say chocking BlackStar and shaking him, who has lost oxygen and gone unconscious.

''Oh,Dear,'' Maka says walking in with Soul.

''We've already, gone over this I'm sure the letter probably got lost in the mail, or the mail man had just gotten it, your probably one of the last people Lord Death is sending the scholar to.''

''Mmmm,'' I say.

''Yeah, come on your being uncool, a cool tip from me would probably be just to-''

''MAKA-CHOP! *sigh* don't worry Ash, dont listen to him, just chill it'll come''

''Yeah, I could hardly believe Patty an' I made it, ''

''It was probably cuz of Kid's obsession.'' BlackStar said.

''IT'S NOT A OBSESSION!'' Kid screams glaring at BlackStar

''Whatever Kid.''

''Oh, hey Ashleigh you wrote down where our birches are right?'' Liling asked.

''Huh? Oh, yeah I think...'' I looked at my wrist, nothing but smeared marker has made it's appearance. _Oh, I forgot, I bathed...What am I gunna tell Liling?!_ I start to sweat on the spot. _Maybe I can still try reading it. Fra...ls..oberl..oogle?_ Whaaaaa? Suddenly I started getting flustered.

''Ashleigh? Are you okay?''Kid asked his golden eyes piercing my skin.

''Huh?No, Yeah I'm fine!'' I blush mostly because he's staring at me in person and his golden eyes are so fucking handsome.

''Ashleigh! Where are the birches?!'' Liling says again

''Oh, Liling did you tell Ashleigh about today?'' Maka says.

''What? Oh, yeah Ashleigh were going to Maka's today their going to pick us up then we go to their house! Write it down on your wrist! OKAY?''

''Yeah. Got it.''I say writing it down on my left hand.

''Found it. Never mind.'' Liling says. Maka saved my life. Again.

''Thank You Maka...'' I say with tears running down my face.

''I just invited you to a dinner...''

''We should probably get going I don't want Stein to do that thing again,'' We all shuddered.

''I don't know,'' I say staring at the door taping my forefinger at the warm mug. ''Maybe, I should skip school today, it's ending early anyway, the letter could get misplaced I just want to make sure when it comes,'' I'm interrupted by a loud groan.

Liling groans for about 1 minuet as if her lungs were bragging.

''This is torture! I cant stand to see you like this!''

''You are so going.''

As if I didn't have a choice.

* * *

The day was warm with a breeze so Kid was going crazy all day about how the wind was blowing his hair different directions, messing it up causing it to be asymmetrical. But, I felt a bad vibe coming from Liling ever since this morning. We didn't have any kind of fight it's just that it's those feelings you get when, you automatically don't really like a person. It's not hatred it's just something coming deep down from your soul. We didn't really talk at all, only about the upcoming terms and tests it was pretty noticable that we weren't acting like our usual selves but, no one really mentioned anything.

''So we'll see you guys later on kay?'' Maka says walking away at the end of school.

''Kay,'' We both say together.

* * *

In a few hours I'm dressed in high-waisted jeans and I rolled them up to look like capris (partly cuz i'm too tired to find regular jeans) and a boyfriend-t-shirt. Lilings wearing a black and red flannel with a red tank top under and tights.

''Ready?'' I ask. She nods her head.

It's not until were a few blocks from Maka's house Liling stops.

''Ashleigh?''

''Hmm?''

''What did Maka tell you that I told you to write down?'' She asked, she usually wants to make sure of things.

''Oh, uh,'' I look down at my right hand, nothing. I look at my left, nothing but a smeared glob of black beside a DTK+A writing, was probably my reminder. I washed my hands after Steins class about dissection.

''I forgot to remember, I had it on my left hand before washing my hands after Stein's dissection.'' I say sheepishly twiddling my fingers to afraid to face her in the eye and tell her.

''AGAIN? AGAIN ASHLEIGH?! CAN'T YOU DO BETTER? CAN'T YOU?!'' Liling suddenly screams out, this took me aback, she's usually very calm.

''NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHAT NUMBER HER APARTMENT IS, IF WE WERE TO GO THERE OR IF SHE WAS TO PICK US UP?! WOW, THANKS ALOT.'' She screams.

Suddenly a deep feeling inside me fumbles about, and it rises up to my throat lodging it like a ball, and I feel guilty, un-useful, and sad, tears well up in my eyes and I start to apologize, which she probably will be looking for then get angry again how I always say it, so I stop. Then I get furious. It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T MY FAULT. I start to realize. You learn that I forget so remember yourself. Why don't you?

''No, that's not right,'' I begin quietly.

''THAT'S NOT RIGHT LILING! THAT IS SO WRONG! IT'S ALWAYS, REMEMBER THIS REMEMBER THAT! IT'S NEVER I'LL REMEMBER, YOU ALWAYS EXPECT ME TO REMEBER EVERYTHING! WHY NOT TELL ME TO REMEMBER THE WHOLE DAMN DICTIONARY FOR GOD'S SAKE HUH? REMEMBER YOURSELF LILING! STOP DOING THAT! YOUR NOT MY BIG SISTER OR THE GOD-DAMN ARIGHT? SO STOP PUSHING ME AROUND! GOD!''

She just clenches her fist, as do I. Then to let out our anger we both shriek.

''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHH!''

''I'm so going home! Find Maka's home yourself! Idiot!'' I run of wiping my eyes with my whole arm passing Maka and Soul.

Dumb, Liling.

''STUPID!'' I scream out.

I hate her! Calm down, calm down. I don't even really know which way I'm going because I'm just running, and it's pretty dark outside plus, my eyes are all watery and blurred so I don't really see anything. But, one thing I do see are,

Headlights.

* * *

 _So, That's it Hope it left you guys really interested._

 _Ha,_

(n˘v˘•)¬

 _RandR_

 _I luv you._

 _Okay, bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, Please RandR please. Follow and fav too._

 _(づ￣ ³￣)づ_

 _Okay?_

 _Nobody did last time._

 _Okay, Bye now._

* * *

 _I realize that dying's easy and livings hard._

* * *

''What was that?'' Soul asked walking towards me with Maka.

''Yeah, are you guys okay? We heard screaming.''

I wipe my eyes quickly with my whole arm.

''Everything's fine.'' I say sternly showing no emotion. Maka and Soul look at each other obviously not convinced.

''We went to your house but you guy's weren't there. Are you sure?'' Maka says again. I nod my head violently. And clear my throat then cover up my pain from the previous events with a smile.

''Um, Ashleigh's not coming she-it's because of a sudden change of events but don't worry, i'll be going,'' I say putting up two peace signs. Again Maka and Soul look at each other but, don't mention anything more, I'm glad I have friends that know when to stop at the point so it doesn't get annoying. We walk down the street towards their apartment talking about something other than, Souls and Soul resonance or the advanced EAT class just regular teen things, honestly i'm very grateful. I try not to think about Ashleigh and the fight, so I try and laugh about things that were embarrassing and happened in the past to all of us. The moon really helps the atmosphere cuz it's always laughing, yet it makes me feel angry, why does it always laugh? Even at the most depressing times it laughs sometimes, I think it's laughing at us, at the whole world, feeling fortuitous on how it doesn't have to suffer all that's going on down here. All it does is sleep, wake up, and laugh. As if it's watching a movie everyday.

On the way we meet Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar. They all ask the same question about Ashleigh, Especially Kid first, Which I find weird, but I just give them the same answer as I did to Maka and Soul kinda brushing them off. Again I am so golden to have such good friends not to bring it up again and leave it as it is. We continue walking and talking and to be honest the aura does feel kind of weird without Ash, but I shrug it off. I don't want to think about it. I don't really have anything to say so I just listen to their conversations and laugh along. On random thing I notice though is that Kid's golden eyes really do glow in the dark, like Ashleigh had fangirled about telling me, she really wasn't exaggerating, it really glows. He is kind of handsome that I will say.

But, I can't like him. Love's a bitch, plus Ashleigh would never forgive me.

* * *

It takes us about a whole 2 hours to completely finish eating altogether.

I'm full to the brim and I must admit, I had to hold in my belly to hide all the fat, As I always do.

After I help Maka and Tsubaki pack away we find Blair in the living room naked trying to coax the boys into playing with her , Soul on the floor with blood spewing from his nose, Kid hiding behind the coach, Patty laughing as usual, Liz sweating, and BlackStar with Kid. Maka scolds Blair telling her to apologize as if she's a child, and brings her back up stairs. It takes a few minuets for the boys to recover before they get back to their usual selves.

A little while later we begin to talk again. I'm a bit out of it, partly cuz of the food, partly cuz of the fight, partly cuz she's not here and it feels weird as can be.

''It seems the courts closed for reno, might have to lay off of the basketball for a while,''

''Yes!''

''Awww,''

''I wanted to re-orange Kid's manor again.''

''You bastard, I'll kill you!''

''This might be for the good we could go to the spa what do you say Patty,''

''Okay sis, do you think they'll let me sing my giraffe song again?''

''N-no, Patty last time you made all the customers leave so maybe it wouldn't be the best decision, okay?''

''Okay, sis.''

''Do you guys wanna go?'' Liz looks to me, Tsubaki and Maka.

''Sure,'' We all chimed.

''Last time I let Kid do my nails it took him a whole two months,'' Liz sweats. ''He freaked out about how five wasn't a symmetrical number and all.''

We all sweat-drop.

''Oh dear,''

Suddenly, I feel a vibration coming from under my butt. My phone.

''Oh, excuse me guys,''

I answer my phone up to my ear without looking at the caller ID.

You know those times, when someone tells you something so horrible, it doesn't sound right, or you think your dreaming. And then when you actually realize that horrible thing is going down as you speak and it's all real, that's exactly how I felt.

''Hello.''

There's a short silence while I hear the un-recognized voice speak. No one really noticed me talking on the phone.

''Wait, guys be quiet for a second,'' I tell everyone then they turn to me. They know something's wrong, so they quiet down.

As the voice speaks to me my I go into shock and my face turns blank. All I can do is drop my phone and run out the room.

* * *

I gasping for air because I can't breath and I'm hyperventilating, I hear everyone's voice in the background trying to ask me what's going on, trying to calm me down and tell me to stop, but I just quickly put on my shoes and run out the door without closing it.

All that goes through my mind is,

 _Ashleigh's in a car crash, Ashleigh's in a car crash, She's hurt, I wasn't there._

I sprint down the road non stop, I'm so scared, I'm so scared, My heart feels like it's going to explode, I'm making horrible breathing sounds as if I'm the one dying. I trip a few times turning corners, but I get right back up and continue sprinting. I've never sprinted this fast in my life before, I feel as if I can't feel my legs and I'm standing still. I can hear the others way down the road following me I guess, telling me to slow down, but I act as if I don't hear them, it's as if I've gone deaf I only hear blurred words.

I start to hear police sirens down the road and fire horns, I turn the corner one more time and my worst nightmare comes to view. I can't even recognize anything. What I think used to be a car and a pick up truck, is nothing but a car skeleton, peices of metal and glass scatter across the street. One car is partly on the side walk and the truck is practically all over the place. It's blocked off but I continue running towards the scene. As I get closer I see blood on the floor and bit's of pieces of things that look like grey chunks of broccoli, at once I know what it is and I'm about to throw up. I stop running now and begin walking to the scene. I don't even realize that I'm making this hoarse whining noise, so I cover my mouth but it still doesn't stop.

Suddenly out of nowhere a police officer stops me and I begin to break down panicking, trying to reach my beloved meister.

''Ma'am I'm sorry we cannot let you in safety rules.''

''Let, go of me, I have to-I have to reach her, let go!, let go! Let go of me, don't touch me don't touch me! I need to reach her!'' I say without yelling at first trying to fight off the officers grip but then I can't take it any more and start to yell shaking violently pounding on the officers chest.

''Let go!LET GO! THAT'S MY MEISTER! THAT'S MY MEISTER! LET GO OF ME! LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! THAT'S MY MEISTER! SHE NEEDS ME! THAT'S MY MEISTER!'' I begin to shriek as he holds my wrist my hair scattering everywhere as i shake violently as if i'm having a tantrum.

I don't even realize Maka and the other's have arrived, They all wear the same expression I wore, I think they're picking up the puzzle pieces realizing what's going on. I don't even care, I just need to get in. As if God answered my prayers, Kid comes to the rescue showing his Death Family Member ID.

''Let her in.'' He says trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Instantly the officer let's go of me, and I run in without saying thank you to either of them. Then the whining noise comes back. My head begins to spin as I tuurn around looking at all of everything, death surrounds me.

''ASHLEIGH!''

* * *

〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

 _I hope this is getting interesting enough for you,_

 _Please review, and follow, and fav_

 _Thank you_

 _Until next time then,_

 _Bye, Bye..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, how r u? I'm fine,_

 _Thank you,_

 _K go on read my fic, please RandR,_

 _Bi(￣。￣_ _)～ｚｚｚ_

* * *

The last thing I remember was noise. Nothing but, headlights, a screech of the tires or two, then noise.

I finally realize I'm on the ground, on the paved ground. Had I fallen asleep outside on the floor? At once I think everything's find because as I open my eyes I'm staring at the dark purple sky and the same cackling moon. But, why am I on the floor? As I sit up confused I realize I'm on the curb by a sewer. I feel totally isolated. I'm in the middle of the street laying down by a curb. Why hadn't anyone waken me up? Or tell me I was in the middle of the road at least. I look down. Now I remember, i'm in the same clothes I had worn on the way to Maka's apartment, looking the same way untouched and un-crinkled.

''Liling?'' I moan lightly.

I begin to stand up, stumbling a bit, and at once I'm totally confused and frightened. Sirens and police cars are all around a crash scene, with glass, metal and I'm standing beside a car door. I begin to pace over to the scene and at once I'm thinking; _Why hasn't anyone noticed me yet?_ As I get closer I look down i'm staring at the pieces of someone's brain. I look up in horror. _Did I cause this?_ I see a car and at once I rush over to it, as if something clicks in my mind and my helping instincts start to work and I go on auto-pilot. I look for any one to help me as I try to pull the door open.

''Help! Someone help me! There's somebody in this car and-''

Then at once I find a little girl, underneath, she looks untouched, but at once I recognize the death in her opened eyes. I kind of shriek a bit and stumble back. _Why isn't anyone seeing this?_ The poor little girl's mouth is leaking with blood. I cover my mouth. Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline ricochets through my whole body, I rush towards anyone I can find. But, not one rescue enforcement stops by me they all pass me. As if I'm invisible.

I need to find Liling and the others! I need to tell them what i've caused and what's happened, I turn around running back to where I've came from and then I see a hand sticking out from under a debris of car engine. Hope flutters through me and I run towards the helpless body.

''Hey! Don't worry, I'm here, I'll help, you I can pull you out from under. Are you bleeding, what-'' Suddenly I recognize something, something very same drawing I had on my left hand is on that same person's hand. _DTK+A_ Ilook at my left hand. It has the exact same writing. I look back and forth between the hands back and forth back and forth, until I look under the wreckage, fully at the image of the body, and can't believe what I see. I begin to hyperventilate. It's me~! What? No, no, no this isn't right. No. I look again. My hair is caked with blood and my face is partly bloody and partly covered in black rust of the dusty engine. From the looks of it, My lungs have been crushed and blood leaks out from my jeans turning it from light blue to dark red. I can tell it's very sticky and my eyes are closed, I'm not breathing and my top has been ripped showing my bra and stomach. Half my arm has been skinned showing my bone. Then something shoots through me, and everything collapses in me.

 _Am I dead?_

I shriek. I begin to shriek again and again and again, in fear thinking i'm a ghost. ''NO!NO!NONONO!'' This isn't right! I'm just going home! Iwas just walking home! I didnt get into a car crash! I'm alive and well! I slap myself. Then something scarier I discover, something much more scarier. I can't feel anything. I take a peice of glass from the ground and scrape myself. Nothing, I feel no pain. No pain at all.

''Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!'' No, I don't accept it. It's just a nightmare. It's not real. Not real at all! I slap my face. This scares me even more because no matter how many times I slap myself, no matter how hard I can't feel a thing. I moan automatically in fear.

 _Am I dead? Is this really it? Was that my life?_

Then I hear my name being called, that same familiar voice that always saves me from fear.

''Ash-Ashleigh!Ashleigh, Ashleigh!'' It seems panicked. Liling.

She's in the middle of the wreckage. Is she dead too? Then I see Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, BlackStar and Liz they all look as if their in a living nightmare. But, it's Liling that's freaked out she's spinning turning as if the world is moving around her, I think she's trying to find me.

''Liling!Over here!'' But no matter how long or loud I scream she can't hear me.

 _I'm dead._ I think.

Then I hear footsteps. I turn and look up. Paramedics. Finally one looks straight at me and I sigh in relief thinking that he saw me but then he walks right past. _What?_ It's so weird. Why,..?

''H-hello?'' I ask. ''C-can you hear me! Sir, listen to me! Hey!'' He doesn't fidget.

'"Her Glasgow Coma is an eight. Let's bag her now!" he screams. What? What does that mean? ''On my count, One, Two, Three!'' At once they all lift up the engine from off of me. These paramedics must really have a strong stomach because it's as if the blood is goo and it stretches from my body to the engine until it it breaks. I begin to shriek again. They all pick up my body. One person holding my legs another holding my thighs then another holding my back and head, as if I'm some kind of ancient artefact and they don't want to break me. My head bobbles to the side lifelessly. Then they carry me to the heart of the scene, towards a waiting stretcher. I hear Liling shriek, this times it's not my name. It's pure horror.

She tries to rush to me, but then a medic stops her. She doesn't fight it, I'm guessing it's because she's to weak and she looks like she's hugging the medic and she's on her tip-toes. She can see everything that's going down. They shove a very long blue tube down my throat and I wince. Blood at once rushes up the tube, it's as if their draining me. My stomach wrenched, and I look away. When I open my eyes Kid's there along with the others. His golden eyes glowing eyes open wide, pale as can be. He looks helpless.

I can hear him whisper no, over to himself.

''Kid...'' Is all I can say. I walk past him to Soul and BlackStar who look like they have the same look on their face as Kid helpless and sad. There's nothing they can do. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Maka are all covering there mouths. Maka's crying, and Tsubaki's hugging her. ''Ashleigh! No,''

I run back to myself, apparently I think i'm still alive, or at least they think. Or maybe they're trying to bring me back alive. I go through and look at myself, they're still draining me.

''There's so much blood, we need to drain it before she can drown in her own self! We need to go now!'' One man shrieks,

Liling begins to panick.

''No! I need to go with her! I need to go! Let go of me! She's my meister! That's my meister! I need her!Now! Don't touch me.'' All the medic can do is hold her until they get me in the ambulance. It seems i'm completely invisible to everyone on earth, so I hop into the ambulance. ''I'm sorry Liling...'' I say. They close the doors and as I look through the small oval windows, a crying Liling is running her fastest to catch up with the ambulance. But farther and farther I reach until she grows smaller and smaller until she falls. She attempts to get back up and run again, until BlackStar has to hold her back. I can hear nothing, but I can tekll she's telling him to let go of her, and fighting him, she stretches her hand out to reach me, but it's too late I'm gone.

Goodbye Liling.

* * *

 _Ha, ha, hah_

 _Getting good right?_

 _I hope. Romance is on it's way okay?_

 _I love you,_

 _please RandR_

 _(⊙︿⊙✿)_

 _Okay, bye._


	6. Authors Note

_Hey guys,_

 _Please RandR kay?_

 _~Thanks_

 _╚(•⌂•)╝_

 _BYYYYYYE!_


End file.
